


Love the Fish

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Young Castiel, Young Gabriel, brothers being brothers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Don't step on that fish' that's what they told Castiel. Big plans for that fish.</p><p>Or</p><p>Cas gets a warning and a lesson in individuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little ficlet for this fandom. I just love the idea of the angels being one big family and the characterisation that sort of dynamic lends itself to. Also baby Cas is adorable.

"Mustn't step on that fish, baby bro. Dad's got some big plans for that fish."

The young angel looked up from his intense study of the strange slimy looking thing into the round face of his older brother, blue eyes solemn with understanding. His brother smiled at him, a sharp quirk of the lips but his eyes crinkled with amusement and affection.

"Father says everything of his has a big plan," Castiel said, slow and deliberate as if unaccustomed to talking. "He says everything is important and should be loved and respected."

Gabriel laughed, the sound rich and bright.

"You sound like a text book, Cassie. Like a Mini Michael," he ruffled his brother's inky hair, messing the neat strands into sticking up at odd angles. Castiel huffed in annoyance, his wings rustling restlessly against his back, lingering baby down brushing off against his tunic.

"Michael is right about things though. He knows stuff." This was directed at Gabriel as if talking to someone particularly slow on the uptake with the earnestness of a seasoned zealot. Gabriel just shook his head fondly, ignoring the patronising tone.

"Yeah, so says Michael," he scoffed.

"Don't say that, you know he does. He's the oldest so he knows stuff."

"It doesn't really work that way, bro."

"But father tells him things."

"Cas, look," Gabriel sank to a crouch next to Castiel. Now on the same level, bright blue eyes stared directly into tawny ones. "Although you may think to the contrary, Michael doesn't know everything. It may look like he does, but half of it's just bravado."

Castiel made to speak, but Gabriel merely held up a finger and continued.

"No, shush. You can't just parrot everything Michael says. You do that you'll turn into one of those mindless drones of his. Try thinking for yourself someday, okay? Trust me, you'll like it."

Castiel frowned at his older brother.

"Gabriel, we are angels. We are not meant to think for ourselves. We do as we're told."

Gabriel sighed, getting to his feet. He couldn't help the rush of fond affection for the younger angel, but his mindless acceptance of everything his older brothers and sisters fed to him had him worried.

"I'm sure you'll get there eventually. Now say goodbye to the weird fish thing. You've got a play date with Anna."

Castiel looked solemnly back at the grey four legged creature.

"Goodbye. I have been told there are big plans for you. I hope they are to your liking."

He reached up to grasp Gabriel's hand in his, chubby fingers tight around his brothers strong ones.

"One day those things will rule the world."

"I know, Lucifer told me. He didn't sound very happy about it."

"Bro, when is Lucy ever happy about anything?"

A rustle of wings and the two angels were gone. In the undergrowth of a million years ago, one strange creature went about its business, blissfully unaware of the plan laid out for it.


End file.
